The Wild Call
by Buckrocks
Summary: A fanfic/Bolt 2 idea. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

The truck drove through the fog, cautiously slowing at every intersection.

Bolt nervously stared out the side window.

"This fog is pretty bad."

Mittens looked up from her place next to Penny. "Yeah, I've got a funny feeling here."

"Like what?" Rhino snapped awake. He was in his little ball on Penny's lap, but now he crawled into the front seat between Bolt and Penny's mom.

Mittens shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

...

Bolt whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Penny reached over and stroked the White Shepherd between the ears. He snuggled up against her, his tail wagging nervously.

That's when it happened.

The truck screeched, spun, and did a cartwheel in to a ditch.

Bolt, Penny, Rhino, and Mittens were thrown clear out of the vehicle into the dark, rainy night...


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt's eyes opened. "...aw man...Where am I?"

He suddenly sat bolt (XD) upright. "Penny! Mittens! Rhino!"

"Right here dude."

Bolt found Rhino in his ball.

"I must've been tossed back in during the accident." the hamster said, rubbing his sore head. "Where's Mittens?"

"Mittens!"

"Mittens!"

"Over here!"

Bolt and Rhino ran to a large oak tree. At the base lay Penny, and Mittens sat beside her.

The she-cat was worried. "She hasn't woken up yet, but she's alive."

As Bolt went to keep his unconcious owner warm, Mittens continued, "Her left leg's broken, she's lost a few teeth, and she's got a few busted ribs."

Bolt imediately got off Penny, a helpless look on his face now that he couldn't keep her warm.

His ears suddenly pricked up. "What's that sound?"

From behind a bush came a huge grizzly bear. It had smelled Penny's blood, and it was hungry. The bear stood on it's hind legs, roaring loudly. Bolt bravely stood between Penny and the bear, willing to risk his life for his owner.

The bear lurched forward, and Bolt pounced, growling his anger out at the bear. His teeth sank into the flesh of the larger creature, but unfortunately, it's leg. With a roar of outrage, the bear brought it's heavily clawed paw down on the dog's head.

Bolt was sent flying, his head bleeding from his forhead to his nose.

The bear advanced towards him, growling, drool hanging from it's lips hungrily.

Mittens and Rhino stared, horrified. "BOLT!"

The white dog struggled to stand, but his bleeding head made him feel faint and he slumped back down again. Mittens charged forward, hissing, and pounced, landing on the bear's face. She clung there, her claws raking into the bear's flesh. She saw the bear raise it's paw in the corner of her eye and jumped clear, just in time. The bear snapped at her then turned his attention to Bolt, who lay bleeding and helpless. The bear raised it's paw, ready to finish the dog off.

Out of nowhere, with a howling snarl, a timber wolf pounced, it's jaws gripping the bear's snout.


	3. Chapter 3

The bear threw it's head around wildly, frantically trying to shake the wolf off.

Then it raised it's paw.

The wolf saw what was coming and, releasing it's hold, did a twist in the air, nimbly dodging the claws of the bear. Landing on it's feet, the wolf howled, and quite suddenly, the bear was enveloped by a whole pack of wolves.

Seconds later, the bear lay dead.

Bolt struggled to his feet. "Thanks."

The wolf grinned at him. "No prob, buddy. Say, what's a domestic canine like you doing out here?"

"My buddies" Bolt gestured to Mittens and Rhino, "and I were on a car ride with our humans when we suddenly crashed. We need help badly."

Bolt walked over to Penny and nudged her arm, but she didn't respond.

The wolf stared at Bolt, then the human girl, then at Bolt again. "How'd you like to be part of our pack?"

Bolt's eyes widened as the wolf continued, "but you'll have to leave the human, rodent, and feline here. There's no room for non-canines in a pack."

Bolt straightened as far as his sore body let him. "I appreciate your offer, but I can't leave my friends."

The wolf's face suddenly darkened, and he said in a quiet menacing voice, "Maybe I should've let the bear take you. But since I hadn't, I'll do it myself."

He advanced towards Bolt, snarling his anger. Then things seemed to happen all at once.

The wolf pounced.

Something hit the wolf in the shoulder.

Then the wolf lay bleeding on the ground.

Bolt looked up to see a large wolf-dog, larger than any wolf ever seen before. It's body shape was much like a wolf, yet it was as tall as a Great Dane and had the strengthy bulk of a St. Bernard. The wolf-dog had a redish-brown fur coat with a similar pattern of white like a husky.

And it was female.

She looked at Bolt. "You okay?" He nodded, and, satisfied, the wolf-dog turned to the wolf who'd attacked Bolt.

"What is with you, SnowClaw?!"

"The mutt is a human hogger!"

Suddenly, the wolf-dog pounced, letting out a roaring yowl-like noise, and tore the wolf's throat.

He was dead.

The shewolf-dog turned to the rest of the pack.

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" she declared, kicking the wolf carcass, "You don't save someone, then kill them! If I had let SnowClaw live, he'd have led you all the same way, killing those you save. Now, let's go to the Pack Cave and elect a new deputy."

As she turned to leave, she shouted over her shoulder, "and help the dog get his master and friends over as well. The human female will need attention from RoseThorn, the medicine wolf."

The shewolf-dog and her pack led Bolt, Mittens, Rhino and (carrying/dragging) Penny to their Pack Cave.


End file.
